


The Unknown Regions

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck



Series: Someone To Control Me - RenBen Lewdisms [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Art, Ben is shit out of luck, Bottom Kylo Ren, Coitus Interruptus, Digital Art, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Embedded Images, Fanart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, NSFW Art, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Ren was going to be nice, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, image, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck
Summary: And here Kylo thought he was going to get what he wanted! But life can be a bit cruel some times.
Relationships: BenRen, Knights of Ren & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren, Ren / Ben Solo, Ren / Kylo Ren, RenBen - Relationship
Series: Someone To Control Me - RenBen Lewdisms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700089
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	The Unknown Regions

The small cabin of the Night Buzzard was warm and stuffy, the hum of consoles and the sound of the modified engine rumbling lightly through the grimy metal floors. Kylo shifted uncomfortably in the co-pilots chair, his cheeks flushed slightly red as he stared out the view-port with brown eyes. His breath was coming in shallow, teeth worrying at his bottom lip as he tried to focus on the stars passing by the old ship quickly in hyper space. He felt too hot, trapped in the black leather and cotton outfit that he had been given when he first joined the Knights of Ren. The cotton was moist with sweat and the leather felt just a _tad_ too tight on his body, fingers gripping the edge of the armrest tightly as he kept his hands away from himself and occupied.

Ren, the leader of the Knights was sitting in the pilots chair, seeming to relax more into the plush seat, feet kicked up on the console as he lifted his right arm up and behind his graying haired head, a smirk playing slightly at the corner of his lips. "...This is going to be a long ride you know that kid? The Unknown Regions are no joke...may even run into some trouble along the way, though I know we can handle it." Ocean blue eyes turned slowly to look the young man up and down before turning back to the view-port, his left hand hidden as it was hanging over the side of the chair fiddling with something.   
  
Kylo's breath hitched in his throat as his hands clenched tighter on the arm rest, his back straightening in the seat as his head fell back and hit the head rest. "ah...yea, I...have heard stories about the Unknown Regions ah..." He stopped talking, lips pursing as a small bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. The older man smirked again, keeping his eyes on the stars. "...something wrong?.." His eyebrow curled up as he stared out at the stars.   
  
The front of Kylo's pants was uncomfortably tight, his dick pressing hard against soft boxers and hard leather fabric. "..ah, n...no everything is fine.." He took a deep breath and lifted his head back up, bringing one of his hands up to his mouth as he bit down lightly on the fleshy part of his thumb. The muscles of his stomach spasmed, his thighs shaking and feet tapping lightly on the ground as he tried to focus. He needed something to keep his mind off what was happening, the pleasure that was rolling up his spine and back down again, his dick utterly hard under the clothing. He couldn't do anything to change the situation either, the source of this unbearable, slow burning pleasure deep inside him and out of his own control. Well, he _could_ leave and remove said object of pleasure, but that would be against Ren and what Ren wanted. Kylo didn't want to do anything to upset the man, or go against his orders as he honestly _did_ like doing what the man wanted. It was fun and different, _exciting._   
  
Kylo's eyes widened as he felt a change deep inside him, an increase in intensity. His head fell back against the chair once more, hand falling to his crotch as he palmed himself, mouth open in a small hesitant moan. His back arched against the seat, eyes rolling back unable to control the sounds that came out of his mouth with the exception of the volume. This was way more intense than what he had been feeling before, almost as if it was on max. "ah...ah please..." He mumbled out, eyes shut tightly.   
  
The sound of Ren moving from his chair was quiet, but Kylo could hear him get closer. He opened his eyes slightly to see the man now standing in front of him, blocking the view of the stars zooming passed. "Please what? I'm not sure I know what your talking about kid, weren't you taught how to explain yourself?" Blue eyes stared down at brown ones, his face serious with the exception of the slight turn in his lips. "Or...did that old Jedi only teach you how to swing sabers and do what your told..." He spoke in a deeper voice, moving in closer as large calloused and burned hands rested on each of the arm rests, a knee coming to press up against the younger man's crotch lightly.   
  
Kylo whimpered slightly as he felt the pressure against himself, the towering presence of Ren causing his heart to flutter. "please....please can I..." His cheeks went red, face turning in embarrassment of what he was being made to ask. He could very well just, not ask. But then he would be stuck in this situation until he did. It wasn't the first time the leader of the Knights had left him to suffer the constant abuse of pleasure, always hovering on the edge but never close enough to fall. He bit his lip as he pushed himself through the embarrassment, taking a small deep breath. "Can I...can I please cum..." His eyes flicked to the older man's blue ones for a moment before looking away again, unable to hold the eye contact.   
  
Ren smirked a bit more, his knee pressing slightly harder into the crotch of the younger man below him. "...well..why didn't you just ask before?.." He leaned down further, face pressing into the side of Kylo's neck taking a deep breath of lust that permeated his being. He knew the kid wanted to open up, wanted to fool around and be more confident, but he needed to get passed his shyness and over the embarrassment. He smirked again just before nipping at the soft flesh of Kylo's neck, causing the brunette to let out a shaky breath, palming his own dick harder as he desperately wanted to cum.   
  
Ren moved back and stood up straight, putting his hands on his hips as he stared down at the mess of a boy. "...now, do what I taught you and I'll let you cum.." He moved back over towards his chair and sat down, staring expectantly at Kylo. Brown eyes stared back, cheeks flush as he worked up the courage to do what he needed to do for relief. Pulling his hand from his crotch, Kylo pushed himself up quickly from the chair, letting out a moan as everything shifted inside of him and his dick rubbed up against the fabric of his clothes. His legs were beginning to shake more as he spread his legs and leaned against the ships console to help him stay upright. His one hand worked on the belt of his pants, the other gripping the edge of the console tight as he moved. Leather slid down tense legs, boxers bunched up inside as Kylo now stood bare assed and hard in front of Ren's chair.   
  
"L...like this?.." He spoke softly, head turning slightly as one eye caught the older man's. His dick was standing tall and hard, pre-cum dribbling down and onto the console in front of him. The blunt end of a plug was now visible between the muscular cheeks of the brunette, moving slightly as he twitched every now and then in anticipation. Ren sat there for a few more moments, just taking in the image in front of him. He would admit that there was a certain quality about Kylo, an awkwardness that lent itself to a greater attraction. He wasn't conventional, wasn't the average beauty but different and interesting. He usually liked the different ones. His little ship holding his collection of different and unusual beings already.   
  
Ren was about to push himself up and lean towards Kylo to begin what the man was begging for but the sound of beeping could be heard coming from the console. His blue eyes looked over to the monitor in question, seeing the advancement of some scav ships approaching behind. "Well..." He lifted himself up out of the chair, a smirk turning into a smile as he looked over to Kylo's face. The boy was stricken it seemed, brown eyes locked on the red flashing light of the monitor as he realized what was happening. "Come on, we got a fight on our hands.." Ren put on a stern face and smacked the brunette's ass before turning around and began to leave the pilot's cabin.   
  
Kylo stood there, mouth hanging open, wide brown eyes staring back at Ren as he walked. Ren turned back around looking at the younger man, seeing he hadn't moved yet. "well..don't just stand there with your ass hanging out! Pull your pants up and get ready for a fight!" He turned back around quickly and left the cabin, leaving Kylo alone and helpless. Smirking, Ren grabbed the small controller in his pocket and pressed another button, turning the setting on to max.   
  
Kylo had begun pulling his pants up, fiddling with the belt when his knees buckled, having to catch himself on the console before being able to finish putting his clothing back in order. Adjusting his dick under his clothes, Kylo bit his lip and cursed lightly, grabbing the saber at his side before stiffly moving from the Pilot's cabin himself. This was going to be an interesting fight to say the least, and quite the distracting one at that.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my content on Twitter and Tumblr!  
> https://twitter.com/dik_tot  
> https://thediktatortot.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
